The Crimson
The Crimson is one of the Five Multiversal Energies, and the associated energy of The Infinites. It is an energy of the Mind, and symbolizes the virtues of wisdom and intellectuality. Properties The Crimson's color is that of its namesake, a deep rich shade of red. Unlike the other four Multiversal Energies, The Crimson does not have a single location or source of origin in The Multiverse. Rather, it originates from a plane of existance known as "The Crimson Realm". On the physical plane, The Crimson exists everywhere. More specifically, The Crimson lies dormant in the minds of every sentient creature in The Multiverse, not much unlike Ignotium Energy. Although it exists in every being, most are unaware of its existance and much less even know how to tap into its power. There are two common known methods of awakening the power of The Crimson within a being. The first and natural method, is by attaining both spiritual and mental enlightenment. How exactly this is achieved is unknown, as the meaning carried by such an accomplishment varies from person to person. The second method, is by being exposed to a large amount of raw Crimson energy from an external source and absorbing its power. This method is far riskier, as beings who are incompatable with Crimson will die, like with most of the other Multiversal energies. Once The Crimson is awakened within a being, The pathway between the user and The Crimson Realm itself is opened, and they draw their power directly from it to fuel their abilities. Since the Crimson realm is an infinite space, its supply can never be depleted. When crystalized, Crimson energy becomes a mineral element known as Crimson Ruby. There exist exceptions to the so-far established rules in regards to awakening The Crimson. While most beings are required to manually unlock it, some species are given a greater advantage in doing so due to their natural association with the energy, the most notable example being that of The Infinites. Then, there are also species that are simply born with the power of The Crimson already imbued on them. This would be the race known as The Cryriis. The Cryiss literally emanate crimson energy from their auras, which in turn emanate from Crimson Rubies which serve as the source of their being, their "hearts". However, much training is still required for Cryiis to be able to manipulate and weaponize their auras, and if they overextend their powers they are at risk of overloading their Crimson Rubies and dying. There also exists an especially-gifted group of individual Crimson users known as "The Court of The Crimson King". The leader of the court, The Crimson King, is the most gifted Crimson User in the group Powers Crimson, being an energy associated with the Mind, expectedly grants its user psionic abilities. They have powers of telekinesis, being able to remotely control and move objects with their minds. However, the larger the object is, the greater the amount of concentration is recquired. Beings can manipulate their Crimson Energy into many shapes and weapons, including laser-like projectiles and even solid weapons like blades. On top of this, more skilled weilders can manipulate bend light with Crimson, rendering them and/or others invisible. Additionally, beings can manipulate Crimson to align their energy with that of other objects and allow them to scale gravity-defying surfaces such as walls and ceilings, and even float down slower than gravity should really allow, and even seemingly adjust their weight at will.